


Chrome eyes

by StarfishChan



Series: Two sides to a coin [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfishChan/pseuds/StarfishChan
Summary: Shiny yet blank. Never to see again.





	

Neah had taken your sight from your silver eyes, that I once believed were just cesspools of optimism and a saintly patience with this hell of a world but now I realize that they were your remnants of a happier time with your father, you couldn’t see any more. Once you lost your sight, your eyes were still there blankly roaming over the world as a sore reminder of what you once had, the nightmares would get to be too much for you, twisting those that you thought loved you into apostles of betrayal and hatred. I could see how much you hurt, trying not to cry as the nightmares overwhelmed you. Waking up in the middle of the night most nights to calm you from your nightmares was the least painful thing of what I had to do. The most painful would be seeing you break down from the feelings of 'Was I not good enough? What did I do to make you hate me?' that I had too experienced once upon a time. I would sit there, sometimes for hours at a time, just holding you against my chest until your pitiful trembling stopped and you fell asleep on my chest, where my black tattoo, that was only a reminder that I was a false human unlike you, would pulse with my heartbeat. I didn’t want to know how much agony you went through, though I wished to sooth you from it, but I knew that once you had been beautiful. I only had the outward beauty, which still disgusted me to this day, but you, with your damned hero-complex and honestly scary poker skills, your scarred face and old-man hair, and your tiny body which you used to your advantage in our fights, were possibly the most beautiful person I ever met. More so than my first love, who was shallow in comparison now. They were only what I remembered from my past, and now I felt as though I needed to love for myself, not for the person I had once been. I almost wish you had the healing abilities that I do but then I realize that you would only suffer so much more knowing how fake you were and that you were doomed to die from the day you were born for the demons that created you as nothing more than a pawn in their cruel games. Suffer with that clown smile of yours and that saying, one that has now been ingrained on my soul. ‘Don’t stop. Keep walking’. You saved me many, many times and gave me a chance to get rid of my regrets once and for all, and now I am trying to return the favor. I will be your eyes and try, with all my stubbornness that many a time got me into a fight with you, to put you back together until it finally damns me to hell and I crumble once and for all to join Alma and watch as you drift to heaven as an angel to be forgiven again and again but for now I welcome to the world Allen Walker, my only friend.


End file.
